


Swell

by superwholockiansinthetardis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockiansinthetardis/pseuds/superwholockiansinthetardis
Summary: You and Bucky bond over a mutual hate of Tony Stark's parties.





	Swell

The vibrations from the speakers around the room, playing some upbeat music you didn't recognise, pounded through the air and permeated your brain as you sat sipping your drink. The grey plush fabric of the sofa you sat on felt soft and comforting as you ran the fingers of your drink-free hand over it, the soft material acting as a comfort against the uneasiness you were feeling.

You were sat in the main living area of the Avengers headquarters at one of Tony's "any excuse for a party"-parties. You weren't overly fond of these get togethers if you were being honest but being an Avenger kind of meant you had to be there. The rest of the team were around you but you still felt a loneliness stinging at your insides, no-one would miss you if you weren't there.

"How about a game? Spin the bottle? Seven minutes in heaven? Anyone?" Tony's voice teased the room as a wave of fear washed over you.

"Tony, no, we're not doing that" came the voice of reason from your left, Steve.

"Yeah, what are we, twelve?" quipped Rhodey from across the circle of sofas.

You thanked your lucky stars that you wouldn't have to be subjected to any humiliation tonight and decided to make a quick getaway while everyone seemed otherwise distracted by Tony now donning his Iron Man suit and beginning to dance around the room.

"Hey doll, where are you going?"

You were almost to the door, about 3 feet from freedom, when a voice right behind you stopped you in your tracks.

"Parties aren't really my thing, I was just going to head off to my room" you explained as you turned, certain you were going to be made to go back to the party. Looking up you instead found Bucky following behind you, his footsteps masked by the still pounding music.

He reached out a hand, lightly brushing down your arm and settling loosely on your wrist, "Please don't leave" his voice was soft and waivered with a slight uncertainty. "This is all a bit overwhelming for me too."

You looked into the blue of his eyes, his beautifully forlorn features, and you couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, understanding just how he felt in that moment.

As if suddenly realising he was still holding onto you, Bucky released his grip and let your hand swing free from his grasp.

You had always felt drawn to Bucky in some sense, sure he was good looking - that could be said for any of your teammates- but it was more than that. Even with all the pain inflicted upon him by HYDRA, he still had a pureness about him, a fierce loyalty which seemed to be ingrained into his very DNA.

You looked down at your hand, the one Bucky had just dropped, a warmth tingling your skin where his fingers had just been.

"I, I'm sorry, it's just that I..." Bucky trailed off, not knowing where he was going with his train of thought, his eyes glancing off into the middle distance as to avoid your gaze.

"Honestly it's fine," you reassured him, the kindness in your voice snapping his attention back to you, a small smile etched onto his lips.

Seeing Bucky like this you never would have believed he was a notorious ladies man back in the day. That was what the horrors of war did to a person you supposed.

"Do you want to get out of here? Together?" You offered.

"That would be swell, doll."

*

You both decided to take a walk of the compound to find a quiter spot, away from the music and the shouting and cheering of the other Avengers, no doubt caught in a show of whatever it was that Tony was doing now. Despite you both having lived at the compound for some time now, you were still surprised to learn that you had not seen all of it.

You and Bucky found yourself in a secluded wing of the headquarters. The music was barely audible now, only a faint whisper which you had to strain your ears to be able to hear. The room looked to be another living area of sorts.

You sat and drank in the view of the scenery through the floor to ceiling glass windows, a comfortable silence over you now, only broken when you turned to find Bucky was staring at you rather than the dark forest and rolling hills outside.

A blush formed over your cheeks, one which, despite the dark lighting of the room, you were sure Bucky would still notice.

"Just admiring the view" he teased with a renewed confidence now you were alone.

You could only stare back at Bucky, the moonlight now coming through the windows softly illuminating his features. The closeness in which you were sitting made butterflies swarm in your stomach, desperately wanting to reach out to him. Your fingers itching with a sense of neediness and yearning. A longing to be close to him.

Before you could decide against it, you moved your hand to sit on his, the one resting on his thigh closest to you. You gave his hand a gentle squeeze, your blush more furiously reddening your cheeks now, you could feel it.

Bucky only laughed, his kind, adoring eyes on yours.

Before you could process what was happening he was leaning in, his face growing closer to yours. In no time his lips were centimetres away from yours, hesitating, not wanting to pressure you into something you may not want to do.

But you did.

You closed the gap between you, your mouth encapsulating his. His lips were surprisingly soft, contrasted against the harshness of the stubble which adorned his cheeks. He had a gentleness about the way he kissed you, a far cry from the aggression of the man HYDRA had forced him to become.

Much too quickly the kiss was over and you were back to staring into each others eyes, a new spark ignited there now it seemed. An extra glint dancing behind the blue.

You couldn't help but let out a laugh at the situation, a small, breathy laugh, which escaped your lips, a sound which Bucky was enthralled by. He started laughing too.

"I've been wanting to do that for some time" he revealed, making the blush return to your cheeks.

"Yeah, me too."

"How about I take you out for real next time? A proper date" Bucky asked, "...we don't have to leave the compound if you don't want to."  
Your heart seemed to swell at the sentiment, the thoughtfulness he exhibited towards you, and you felt yourself falling for him more and couldn't help but grin.

"That would be swell, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> The line about spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven was a reference to old school avengers fics. I thought it would be funny.


End file.
